Des Separations Qui Rapprochent !
by Lightingness
Summary: Que dire ! Des complications qui se succédent, l'une d'entre elles ne serait-elle pas, finalement, celle de trop ! Janto of course ! ;
1. Nuit et Souvenirs

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : 

La nuit avait été très longue pour Ianto. Il trouvait la réaction de Gwen au sujet du jeune Jonah compréhensible, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'a aidé à le retrouver. Mais pour cela, il a trahi l'un des nombreux secrets de son compagnon, résultat : la base a été témoin d'une monstrueuse dispute entre Jack et Ianto.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin il se réveille seul, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, dans son grand lit, dans ce grand appartement. Il repensa à la manière dont il était arrivé dans ce tout nouvel appartement, il y a un peu moins de trois mois de cela. L'un des plus touchant moment de sa vie !

_Début du flashback_

_Le mariage de Gwen avait eu lieu 2 semaines avant et elle venait tout juste de rentrer de son voyage de noce. L'ambiance était joviale. La faille leur laissait un peu de répit et tout le monde en avait bien besoin. Bien sûr, Gwen racontait son voyage en détail et Ianto l'enviait un peu, se demandant si un jour les choses seraient aussi sérieuses entre Jack et lui. Non pas qu'il pensait au mariage mais à passer quelques jours, ou ne serait-ce même qu'un week-end, seul loin de Cardiff avec son amant. Il fût sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de ce dernier : _

_- Ianto, ouh ouh, t'es toujours sur terre parmi nous ??_

_- Hein… Euh… oui ! _

_- Tu vas bien ? Surenchérit Gwen._

_- Oui, oui. J'étais en train de réfléchir. Répondit le jeune gallois. Et donc tu disais, les français sont des râleurs ? demanda-t-il rapidement, pour éviter plus de questions. Un coup d'œil vers le Capitaine lui fit comprendre que, néanmoins, d'autres viendraient lorsqu'ils seraient seuls._

_La journée passa rapidement et Jack prit la décision de les renvoyer chez eux. Il avait hâte de questionner son jeune « collègue » sur son absence lors de la discussion du matin. Ianto, l'ayant fort bien compris, fila nourrir les pensionnaires, avant que Jack n'ait pu l'interpeller. Cela lui donnerait quelques minutes de répit, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Jack, qui avait vu son manège, avait prit l'initiative de le suivre. Le Capitaine regarda son amant travaillait, son désir augmentant doucement mais surement. __**** Zen Jack, zen ! Sinon tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le questionner et encore moins de lui faire part de ta demande **.**__ Lorsqu'Ianto eut fini sa tâche, il eut la surprise de découvrir Jack, appuyé négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte, le regardant, enfin le matant, tranquillement en silence._

_- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Le questionna le gallois._

_- Hum… 10… peut-être 15 minutes… répondit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai bien vu que tu voulais me fuir, la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure est si dérangeante que ça ?! _

_- Oui… enfin non… enfin…_

_- Soit pas si timide ! Avec moi tu ne l'es pas d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ian ? demanda finalement Jack, désormais un peu inquiet._

_- Rien, répondit Ianto précipitamment._

_- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. A quoi tu pensais quand Gwen s'extasiait de son voyage ?_

_- Je… Je me demandais… si… les choses redeviendraient comme avant, c'est-à-dire un peu… étrange entre Gwen et toi… _

_- C'est tout ?! Rigola franchement le Capitaine._

_Ianto voulu se dégager des bras de Jack mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire, au contraire, il le força à le regarder. _

_- Ecoute Ianto, je ne m'intéresse plus à Gwen, déjà parce qu'elle est mariée désormais et que sa vie sera meilleure avec Rhys, c'est un homme bien. Et ensuite, parce que je n'ai qu'une personne en tête… toi. Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment discuté mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et particulièrement depuis le mariage de Gwen. Les choses sont claires pour moi maintenant. Et pour te le prouver, j'ai une chose à te proposer, que tu peux tout à fait refuser si c'est trop pour toi._

_- …, Ianto ne savait pas quoi répondre, il attendait la suite, impassible._

_- Alors voilà, j'aurais voulu le faire différemment, mais je crois que je vais simplement te dire ce que j'ai en tête. Comme tu l'auras remarqué, on ne passe plus une nuit l'un sans l'autre, soit ici – mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux – soit chez toi – et là c'est trop petit pour nous deux. Donc je me lance, étant donné que tu veux prendre un appartement plus grand, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on le choisisse ensemble ? Juste pour nous deux, un endroit où on pourrait se retrouver et laisser les problèmes de la base à la base._

_Ianto était bouche-bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il trouvait ce geste très prometteur de la part du Capitaine. C'était un grand pas en avant. Un endroit rien qu'à eux. Il ne pût empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer… _

_- Ian… dit doucement Jack, de peur de brusquer son partenaire._

_- Oui… Je… Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. J'avais dans l'idée d'en prendre un plus grand c'est vrai, mais je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

_C'est ainsi que les 2 semaines suivantes, dans le plus grand secret pour les autres membres de Torchwood, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un petit coin de paradis. Ils le trouvèrent rapidement. Ianto laissait le champ libre à Jack, sachant qu'il aimerait le lieu, du moment où ils y vivraient ensemble._

_1 mois après cette demande inattendue, ils s'installèrent._

_Fin du flashback._

Depuis ce jour, tellement de choses avaient changé entre eux. Chaque nuit, ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans leur cocon – comme ils aimaient l'appeler – et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il se rappelait, par exemple, de la fois où le Capitaine lui avait révélé qu'au 51éme siècle, les hommes pouvaient parfaitement concevoir des enfants comme les femmes. Ianto, qui pensait que Jack ne pourrait plus le surprendre, était resté sous le choc plusieurs minutes.

Les larmes avaient coulé sans qu'Ianto ne s'en rende compte, trop pris par ses souvenirs. La réalité le rattrapa de plein fouet, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son réveil. Il appuya férocement dessus pour l'arrêter, puis se leva, se doucha et parti à la base, le plus vite possible. Il n'avait qu'une envie : serrer son compagnon dans ses bras ! La nuit avait été un enfer.

A quelques pas de là, au Hub, Jack avait vécu le même enfer. Il ne pensait qu'à Ianto, son corps contre le sien, ses baisers… A 7h du matin, il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas réagi trop brutalement, quand soudain, un bruit le fit se lever. Il découvrit, dans la plus grande stupeur, qu'un vieil ami venait lui rendre visite et cela ne signifiait rien de bon ! Des problèmes étaient sur le point d'éclater, il le savait !

Lorsque l'alarme de l'entrée retentit, le cœur du Capitaine bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire naissait doucement sur le visage de l'autre homme. **** Il a bien prévu son coup, il savait qu'il arriverait sans que j'ai le temps de le faire partir**__****.** Ianto passa la porte et se figea d'horreur lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme placé a côté de Jack.

- John… murmura Ianto.

_Aperçu du chapitre 2 : « __Une fois installé dans le fauteuil, John se colla littéralement à Jack et lorsque celui se tourna pour le dévisager, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. »_


	2. Peur et Confiance

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

- John… murmura Ianto.

CHAPITRE 2 : 

Ianto resta plusieurs secondes sans réaction, puis enfin les choses se remirent en place et un flot ininterrompu de questions déferla dans son esprit : ****Qu'est-ce que John fiche ici ? Est-ce que c'est Jack qui lui a demandé de venir, histoire de se consoler ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas la première fois ? Peut-être qu'il se fiche de moi depuis des mois ? J'aurais dû me douter qu'il voyait toujours ce fils de…**** Ses interrogations furent brisées par la voix du dit fils de…

- Hey joli cœur, t'es toujours sur la planète Terre ? Enfin je comprendrais que tu veuilles voyager vers d'autres contrées mais… John n'eut pas le temps de terminer son court monologue, que le poing de Ianto s'écrasa violemment contre sa mâchoire, à la limite de la briser.

Après cet aparté, Ianto s'éclipsa, sans un regard envers le Capitaine. La peur a attrapé ce dernier dans ses filets, à un tel degré, que le grand et fort Jack Harkness n'avait pu bouger, tétanisé. C'est le bruit d'un coup qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur, trop tard toutefois pour pouvoir retenir son amant. Une fois encore, la voix de John retentit.

- Oh, tu aurais pu le calmer avant qu'il frappe… claironna-t-il. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était capable de ça ton larbin…

Et hop, une fois encore l'agent du temps se retrouva au tapis. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Jack était déjà parti à la recherche de son compagnon. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve pour lui expliquer, pour le rassurer… Jamais il ne retournera auprès de John, jamais. Il n'entendit pas ce que John hurla pourtant…

- Cours, Jack, Cours ! Rigola-t-il, tu me reviendras, je le jure, tu me reviendras, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Ianto s'était retrouvé, sans avoir vraiment réfléchi, aux archives. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas cherché à fuir Jack, il était au premier endroit où il viendrait le chercher. Son lieu de prédilection, sûr que Jack arriverait. ****A moins qu'il soit trop occupé**. **Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que des pas rapides se fassent entendre. Prostré comme il était, il tournait le dos à la porte, la tête sur ses jambes repliées, il ne pouvait pas voir qui arrivé. Pourtant il était certain qu'il s'agissait de son Capitaine. Il eût confirmation quand une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Ianto… Ian… Pourquoi t'es tu sauvé ? demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je ne te trompe pas avec lui si tu te le demandes. J'ai un passé avec lui, je ne te l'ai pas caché, mais c'est du passé et je n'ai pas du tout envie de revenir là-dessus. J'ai changé, tu m'as changé, en bien, lui et moi n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

- Je sais… j'ai juste pris peur. La nuit a été très longue, j'ai pas réussi à dormir plus de 2h, du coup je suis sur les nerfs et quand je l'ai vu, ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai imaginé que tu t'étais… consolé…

- Idiot ! Ria Jack.

Ce pique lui valu un regard noir de la part de Ianto, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire à son tour. Puis Jack pris son amant dans ses bras, non sans un baiser violent et ardent, preuve du manque que la nuit avait éveillée.

- Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'il fait là… articula difficilement Ianto entre deux baisers en reprenant son souffle.

- Je l'ignore… répondit Jack après plusieurs autres baisers. Il ne voulait pas cesser le contact mais la réalité le rattrapa. En fait, il est arrivé une seconde avant que tu n'arrives, sans doute avait-il préparé son coup. Il a dû nous espionner sans qu'on le remarque et après avoir eu connaissance de notre dispute, il a lancé l'attaque, si je puis dire.

- Je vois, dans ce cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé. En plus il le méritait déjà de la dernière fois, il n'avait aucun droit de t'embrasser !

Cette remarque fit sourire le Capitaine, qui fondit sur sa « proie » sans lui laisser le temps de réagir plus.

- J'aime quand tu es jaloux… lança-t-il en se levant et en tendant une main vers Ianto.

- Ouais, bah fais attention que je ne te le fasse pas ressentir, à ma place ce n'est pas aussi marrant, le menaça-t-il gentiment en se relevant, tout seul.

Une fois encore, cette réaction plut beaucoup à Jack, qui se promit mentalement de faire attention, car effectivement il n'avait aucune envie de voir son homme avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même en toute amitié. D'un accord silencieux, ils retournèrent au cœur du Hub pour retrouver John Hart. Il leur devait une explication, et il allait la leur donner.

En arrivant, ils ne virent personne. Puis un bruit de casse se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Ianto se figea, Jack s'inquiéta. La précieuse cuisine de son compagnon… En à peine une seconde, ils y étaient. Le spectacle n'était pas si horrible que ça, mais quand même… ****Il a osé**** pensa Ianto

- Il n'y a pas du café NORMAL ici ! Pesta John, en accentuant bien chaque lettre.

Il n'eût pas droit à une troisième mise au tapis, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait à Ianto, non au lieu de ça il se retrouva projeté contre le mur opposé. Jack prit l'initiative de l'emmener, pendant que son compagnon préparait les cafés.

- Non, mais tu devrais changer de majordome, il est trop nul !

- Ca suffit. Tu n'es pas mort et crois-moi, tu peux te sentir très chanceux pour ça, alors cesse ton cirque avant que je change d'avis. Répliqua Jack.

- D'accord, je ne toucherais plus à ton petit protégé.

Une fois installé dans le fauteuil, John se colla littéralement à Jack et lorsque celui se tourna pour le dévisager, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. C'est alors que Jack lui asséna une gifle tonitruante et c'est ce moment que choisi Ianto pour réapparaître avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé trois tasses, ainsi que les gâteaux préférés de Jack. Ce spectacle le mit dans une rage sans nom, mais le fit aussi rire quand il vit la tête de John. Cela s'accentua encore davantage quand une fois installé sur une des chaises d'ordinateur, Jack vint se placer derrière lui pour le serrer contre lui, en un geste possessif. Et une énième fois lorsque John porta la tasse à ses lèvres… avant de tout recracher ! Cette fois le fou rire ne pouvait plus être contenu.

- Beurk !! Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Du poison ?! C'est imbuvable !

- Hum… C'est… du… décaféiné. J'en ai… toujours de côté pour les… invités de marque. Réussi à articuler Ianto entre deux sursauts.

- Ca devrait être interdit un truc pareil !

- Bon et si plutôt que de discuter café, on parlait de ce qui t'amènes ici. La dernière fois notre « collaboration » n'a pas été des plus fructueuses, tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'on va de nouveau faire équipe.

A ce moment précis, Tosh fit son apparition. La surprise, ainsi que le temps que Ianto lui apporte son café passés et Tosh s'installa pour écouter, elle aussi, ce que John avait à dire. Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de dire un mot, ce fût Gwen et Owen qui firent leur entrée. Une entrée bruyante dans les rires, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la présence de John.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait là celui-là ?! demanda Gwen.

- On ne sait pas encore, mais vous tombez bien, on est tous réuni maintenant. Répondit Ianto en leur apportant leur café.

- Alors on t'écoute. Fit Jack, après avoir incité Ianto à se replacer dans ses bras, sous les regards pas encore habitués des autres.

_Aperçu du chapitre 3 : « __C'est alors qu'il sorti une arme, avant de tirer dans la tête de Jack, sans que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir. »_


	3. Piège et Injection

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

_- Alors on t'écoute. Fit Jack, après avoir incité Ianto à se replacer dans ses bras, sous les regards pas encore habitués des autres._

CHAPITRE 3 : 

John faisait face aux regards inquisiteurs des membres de Torchwood depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait besoin de leur aide, enfin « de l'aide de Jack » avait-il insisté, pour récupérer un métal précieux dont il aurait besoin sur la planète Kélithoma.

- Voilà, vous savez tout, ou presque. Mais pour le reste, c'est entre Jack et moi.

- Je ne travaille plus sans mon équipe John, expliqua le Capitaine.

- Il le faudra pour cette fois, rien ne t'empêchera de tout leur révéler lorsque je serais parti, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient dans nos pattes. Et il n'y a pas que pour mes intérêts que je fais ça, mais pour les tiens aussi, et les leurs par la même occasion.

- Fais-moi rire, tu crois qu'on va laisser Jack seul avec toi ? Tu penses qu'on va croire que tu n'agis pas que dans TON intérêt ? Lâcha Gwen.

Owen et Tosh restèrent en retrait durant cet échange, Ianto quant à lui était sur la défensive. Il est le genre d'homme prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime et jamais il ne laisserait John mettre, une fois encore, ses amis et son compagnon en danger.

- En effet, Gwen a raison, on ne laissera pas Jack avec toi, alors c'est soit tu fais avec l'équipe, soit tu t'en vas sans ton précieux métal, lança Ianto, menaçant.

- Oh mais c'est que tu me ferais peur, Eye Candy. Tu penses pouvoir me mettre au pied du mur et que je vais agir selon vos conditions ?

- Nous ne te laissons pas le choix, c'est toi qui a besoin de nous, pas l'inverse, répliqua Jack.

- Tu crois ça ? Rigola franchement John. Te souviens-tu des derniers mots que j'ai prononcés la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mon cher Jack ? « Je sais où est Gray ! » et il est plus précieux pour toi que ne le sont ces métaux pour moi. C'est pourquoi je suis certain que tu vas m'aider, selon mes règles.

Ianto dût retenir Jack avant que celui-ci n'attaque John. L'espace d'une seconde suffit pour que leurs regards se croisent et qu'Ianto comprennent ce que Jack comptait faire.

- Non Jack, s'il te plaît, non, tu ne peux pas. Implora-t-il devant les regards interrogatifs des autres membres de Torchwood.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Ianto, ça prendra quelques heures, tout au plus. Après quoi, s'il dit vrai, je retrouverais mon frère et il s'en ira. On n'a rien à perdre.

- Moi si…

- Non Ian, fais-moi confiance, tu ne me perdras pas, de quelque façon que ce soit. Dit-il, avant de clore cette conversation d'un baiser, puis il se tourna vers John.

- C'est d'accord, je t'aiderais. Prenez votre journée, on se revoit demain à la première heure, dit-il en direction de Gwen, Owen et Tosh. Puis voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il ajouta, c'est un ordre !

Tout trois, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas désobéir, prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la base.

- Va m'attendre dans mon bureau John, j'arrive.

- J'n'ai pas de temps à perdre… répondit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué par Jack.

- Quant à toi, Ian, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur la faille depuis l'appartement et s'il se passe quoique ce soit, vous intervenez, ok ? Fais-moi confiance.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Alors fais le taire, il ne peut rien m'arriver tu le sais, personne ne nous séparera. Je fais au plus vite.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance, plus vite vous irez, plus vite tu me reviendras. Fais attention à toi, pas d'imprudence… et… si tu as l'occasion de t'en débarrasser, sans te salir les mains, n'hésite pas, je t'en voudrais pas.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Jack, sur la défensive, entra précipitamment dans son bureau pour faire de nouveau face à John.

- Bon, autant faire vite. Quel est ton plan ?

- Hey doucement, on a tout notre temps, répondit John en se faisant aguicheur. J'ai une autre idée, histoire de nous distraire avant ce soir.

John se rapprochait dangereusement de Jack. Ce dernier recula jusqu'à se retrouver appuyait à son bureau. Lorsque John posa la main sur sa taille, en le regardant d'un œil pervers, il le repoussa durement.

- Je ne le répéterais pas John, il ne se passera plus rien entre nous alors si tu veux pouvoir repartir vivant de la Terre, calme tes ardeurs. Une fois cette « mission » achevée, tu iras te distraire ailleurs, comme tu dis, mais pour le moment, on bosse.

- Allons Jack, je vois bien que tu en as autant envie que moi ! Souviens-toi de tous nos bons moments, tu n'en as jamais regretté aucun, j'en suis sûr. Laisses-toi faire !

Pendant ce temps, Ianto était rentré chez lui et surveillait à distance ce qui se passait au Hub. Lorsqu'il vit John tenter de séduire son amant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais il vit Jack le repoussait lourdement. Et alors que John repartait à l'attaque, il décida de les déranger. C'est ainsi que John fût stoppé dans sa lancée par le portable de Jack.

- Foutue technologie ! Râla-t-il.

- Harkness ? fit Jack en décrochant.

- Jack, c'est Ianto. Je voulais juste t'entendre et te rappeler qu'il y a les douches des employés qui fonctionnent très bien si notre invité souhaite être refroidi. Il a l'air en chaleur, alors auquel cas… Je te conseille seulement de ne pas la prendre avec lui, juste de l'y attacher.

- Comment ?

- Tu voulais que je surveille la faille depuis l'appartement, c'est chose faites, je vois tout.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je tâcherais d'y penser, c'est une idée intéressante qui peut être exploitée à l'avenir.

- De quoi, toi et moi sous la douche ?

- Cela a déjà été testé !

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, alors moi attaché ? D'accord, je vais y réfléchir pendant que tu fais joujou avec ton ex.

- D'accord, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

- Moi aussi, très bien, à bientôt.

Cette conversation avait attisé le désir de Jack pour Ianto, ne faisant que renforcer son dégoût pour John. De son côté, Ianto surveillait toujours la base.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda John.

- Un contact au gouvernement, rien de bien intéressant, ils m'ennuient ces bureaucrates.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais venir avec moi, on voyagerait sur toutes les planètes, comme avant, tu te souviens comme on s'amusait. Rien ne te retient ici.

- Oh si John et tu le sais. Bon maintenant si tu arrêtais la nostalgie pour me donner ton plan, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire traîner.

- Qu'à-t-il de plus que moi ? Il est entièrement à ton service c'est ça ? Comblant tes moindres désirs, comme une petite…

- Arrête ça, c'est un conseil. Dis-moi ton foutu plan, qu'on se mette au boulot !

- Il n'y a pas de plan !

- Comment ça, pas de plan ? Tu veux dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ou qu'une fois encore tu t'es foutu de nous ?

- J'ai pensé à un plan si… Mais pas pour récupérer un métal précieux, ça c'était qu'une histoire pour que tes sbires nous lâchent. Avec moi tu peux être toi-même Jack, reconnais-le.

John était au supplice, il perdait pied à mesure que Jack se refusait à lui.

- Je n'ai jamais était autant moi-même qu'avec lui. Si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, tu peux t'en aller, t'as plus rien à faire ici, dit Jack en se tournant dos à John.

- Si j'ai quelque chose à faire… te récupérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est alors qu'il sorti une arme, avant de tirer dans la tête de Jack, sans que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir. John se mit à genoux prêt de lui.

- Pardonnes-moi, dit-il en l'embrassant. Tu seras à moi, mais te tuer est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te déplacer sans que tu ne me mettes des bâtons dans les roues. Bientôt mon amour, bientôt nous serons réunis.

Pendant ce temps, chez Jack et Ianto.

- NONNNNNNNNN !!!!!! Jack !!!! Espèce d'ordure, tu me le paieras, hurla Ianto face aux images qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Il enfila son manteau et sorti en vitesse de l'appartement, espérant arriver avant que John soit parti. Peine perdu cela dit, car John possède un manipulateur de vortex, une seconde lui suffit à disparaître. Enfin, il courut quand même de toutes ses forces en direction du Hub, tout en appelant Gwen, Owen et Tosh, les faisant paniquer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Jack, où seule une tâche de sang confirmait la présence de Jack quelques secondes plus tôt.

- On arrive trop tard… déplora Ianto.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va les retrouver et John va payer pour ce qu'il vient de faire. On peut faire confiance à Jack, dit Tosh pour tenter de le réconforter, sans y croire vraiment.

- Bon faut qu'on se mette au boulot. Décréta Gwen, prenant ainsi la tête des opérations. C'était sa manière à elle de gérer ses angoisses.

John transporta Jack jusqu'à un lieu secret, à l'autre bout de Cardiff et c'est enchaîné que le Capitaine se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je sais que tu es là ! Montres-toi ! Allez ose John, ose ! Où es-tu hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, je ne t'appartiendrais jamais, tu n'as pas compris ça ! Peu importe ce que tu pourras faire, je ne t'appartiens pas et ne t'appartiendrais jamais !

- Ne crois pas ça. John apparut de l'ombre, tenant une seringue entre les mains. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Ta place est à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'injecter ? J'ai quand même le droit de le savoir, merde !

- Hum… Pourquoi pas, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas lutter… Il s'agit d'un « philtre », en quelque sorte, enfin quelque chose qui te feras m'aimer et qui te fera surtout oublier ce minus difforme.

- John, ça n'existe pas, tu es devenu fou ! Jamais ça ne marchera, les sentiments ne fonctionnent pas comme… Ahhhh… NONNNNNN !!! cria-t-il finalement, avant de s'évanouir.

- C'est l'un des effets indésirables, mais ça passera, n'aie pas peur, ne luttes pas, ça n'en serait que plus douloureux. Laisses-toi aller et dans quelques minutes, nous serons à nouveau réuni pour toujours ! dit-il tout en lui caressant le visage, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres devenues froides. A tout de suite mon Amour.

_Aperçu du chapitre 4 : « __Ce que Ianto vit en entrant le fit se figer d'effroi. »_


	4. Retrouvailles et Trahison

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

_« - C'est l'un des effets indésirables, mais ça passera, n'aie pas peur, ne luttes pas, ça n'en serait que plus douloureux. Laisses-toi aller et dans quelques minutes, nous serons à nouveau réuni pour toujours ! dit-il tout en lui caressant le visage, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres devenues froides. A tout de suite mon Amour. »_

CHAPITRE 4 : 

Voilà une heure maintenant que Jack avait disparu avec John. La tension était à son comble dans la base et le café de Ianto n'était, cette fois, pas capable de calmer les esprits. Ils culpabilisaient tous de ne pas s'être plus méfié, seulement aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose à leur Capitaine. Enfin aucun, sauf Ianto. Ce dernier faisait les cents pas dans la base, ne parvenant pas à réfléchir clairement, ses pensées étant totalement désordonnées.

- Ianto, tu vas finir par me donner mal au cœur… assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Implora Tosh, qui depuis son poste, avait elle aussi du mal à se concentrer.

- C'n'est pas possible qu'on n'ait rien ! Explosa-t-il.

Cette réaction excessive, bien que compréhensive, eut le don de surprendre le reste de l'équipe. Lui, d'habitude si retenu, leur réservait encore bien des surprises. Depuis Lisa, ils ne cessaient d'en découvrir chaque jour un peu plus sur leur collègue. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le plus important à l'instant, ils se remirent donc tous au travail rapidement, une fois que Ianto se soit assis bien sagement.

Au même instant, Jack se réveilla, les membres engourdis par sa position et la tête prête à exploser. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour que les événements lui reviennent à l'esprit. Jack en profita pour regarder autour de lui, essayant de calmer son mal de tête et de garder les idées claires pour tenter de savoir où John avait bien pu l'enfermer. Il découvrit alors les parois de ce qu'il pensait être un hangar. Un immense lit trônait au fond à gauche. Les odeurs, quant à elles, lui indiquèrent qu'ils se trouvaient sur les quais. Durant tout ce temps, il n'entendit pas John s'approchait.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Désolé pour la douleur mais tu ne m'as pas laissé choix.

- John… Tu me le paieras, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, je lutterais, tu m'auras pas, pourri… ahhh, cria-t-il en se courbant, puis quelques secondes après, relevant la tête, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… alors bébé, tu veux jouer à ce que je vois, fit Jack flottant entre colère et désir, luttant pour garder l'esprit clair.

- Oh que oui, je veux jouer.

C'est sur ces mots que John captura ses lèvres, de manière bestiale, tant l'impatience était présente. Jack répondit d'abord positivement, puis reprenant le dessus, il lui mordit la lèvre au sang. L'agent du temps prit cela pour une invitation à aller plus loin, il entreprit donc de déshabiller son « camarade » de jeu. Pendant une heure se succédèrent les deux faces de Jack, le désir finissant par prendre le dessus à chaque fois. Cela les conduisit finalement au grand lit qu'avait fait installer John. Il en profita d'ailleurs un maximum, se disant qu'il parvenait à ses fins et qu'après tout ça, l'immortel ne pourrait que le suivre n'importe où.

- Et si on pimentait un peu le jeu ? dit-il, se levant pour aller récupérer le bracelet en cuir du Capitaine. Tes petits compagnons ne pourront que s'incliner et te laisser partir avec moi. Ils comprendront que tu seras plus heureux et tu seras libéré d'eux, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu me rejoins ! répondit Jack, sous l'effet du philtre.

Pendant ce temps, à la base, l'énervement grandissait à mesure que les solutions s'épuisaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le signal de Jack réapparaisse. Il ne leur fallut alors que deux minutes (chrono en main ;)) pour rejoindre le SUV et prendre la route dans la direction indiquée par le GPS. Ils y arrivèrent en trente minutes. Ce que Ianto vit en entrant le fit se figer d'effroi : L'immortel se trouvait dans une position compromettante avec John. L'agent du temps se tourna d'ailleurs vers l'équipe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fût la réaction de Jack à la vue d'Ianto. En effet, à la seconde où il l'a vu, le brouillard dans son esprit s'est dissipé, laissant place à la rage et à la honte. Voyant Ianto disparaître, il se rhabilla à la hâte, envoyant valser John qui se cogna assez fort pour tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Zut, moi qui voulais l'assommer ! Réagi Gwen. Vous m'aidez ? On va le mettre dans le SUV et surtout faites bien attention à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper !

- On doit faire comme si on avait rien vu vous croyez ? demanda Tosh.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que malgré tout ce que je peux dire de Coffee Boy, ce que Jack a fait est dégueulasse. Répondit Owen.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir une explication valable ? Le défendit Gwen.

- C'est Jack, la voilà l'explication, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. En parlant de chercher, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois qu'il va nous falloir un nouveau majordome. Conclua-t-il en mettant John à l'arrière du SUV.

Ianto courrait, à en perdre haleine, incapable de s'arrêter, ne voulant pas s'arrêter tant que ces images n'auraient pas quitté son esprit. **** Comment, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça !!! J'aurais dû m'en douter !! Pourtant il l'a repoussé dans son bureau ! **. **Jack tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre et lorsque Ianto se retrouva à bout de souffle, il pût le rattraper.

- Ian, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce que je vais te dire va être difficile à croire mais…

- Mais quoi Jack hein ? QUOI ?! Vous vous êtes déshabillés pour je ne sais quelle raison et il est tombé sur toi au moment où je suis entré ?? C'est ça ?

- Non… j'ai couché avec lui… enfin il a couché avec moi.

L'imaginer était déjà difficile, mais l'entendre confirmer par l'homme qu'il aimait était une torture, pire encore que la période Canary Wharf. Il voulut s'enfuir mais Jack le retint et malgré tout son bon vouloir, il ne parvint pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

- Je t'en prie Ian, pas une seule seconde je n'ai été consentant, il faut que tu me croies ! Il m'a drogué, tu comprends, drogué ! Mes désirs ont été altérés et pourtant j'ai lutté, je te jure que j'ai lutté. Est-ce que tu me crois ?

- Même un enfant ne croirait pas une telle histoire. Répondit-il acerbe, tentant toujours de se défaire de l'étau qu'étaient les bras de Jack.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, je ne mens pas. J'ignore ce que je devrais faire pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau, mais je trouverais. Ton mauvais pressentiment était vrai, je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez fort !

- De pas lui avoir résisté tu veux dire.

- De ne pas avoir pu contrer le poison qu'il m'a injecté ! En quelle langue je dois te le dire !

- Lâches-moi, tu me dégoûtes ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu tomberais dans n'importe quels bras, les miens ne te suffisaient pas !

- Ian… fit Jack, d'abord doux, puis il répéta, Ian… cette fois sa voix se fit douloureuse et son étreinte se desserra lentement.

Sentant qu'il pouvait s'échapper, il força un peu et fût libérer. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se demande pourquoi Jack l'avait lâché. Il se retourna et ce qu'il le vit le mortifia. Jack le regardait, les yeux vitreux, ses mains écrasant littéralement ses temps douloureuses.

- Aides-moi Ianto, je t'en supplie, ça fait mal ! hurla-t-il

- Jack… Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Dis-moi !

- Appelle… Owen… réussit-il à articuler.

Le dit médecin débarqua rapidement, courant le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne pas se briser les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionna-t-il Ianto.

- Je ne sais pas, on se disputait, il me serrait et puis d'un coup j'ai senti qu'il me tenait plus, quand je me suis retourné, il était comme ça.

- Bon ok, on va l'asseoir tu vas m'aider. Jack calme-toi, je vais te donner un calmant.

Durant la manœuvre pour l'asseoir, Jack s'évanouit dans les bras d'Ianto, le faisant paniquer.

- Mais bon dieu Owen, dis-moi ce qu'il a !

_Aperçu du chapitre 5 : « __Si vous ne voulez pas que votre petit copain finisse en miettes, vous devriez aller le sortir de cellule. »_


	5. Raison et Sentiments

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

- Mais bon dieu Owen, dis-moi ce qu'il a ! »

CHAPITRE 5 : 

Une fois rentré à la base, Owen, aidé de Tosh et Gwen, pris en charge le Capitaine. Pendant ce temps, Ianto s'occupait de John. En effet, non content de l'enfermer dans une cellule, il décida de l'enfermer avec Janet, le weevil préféré de la bande. Une fois fait, il remonta à toute vitesse pour prendre des nouvelles de Jack. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il trouva Owen en plein décryptage des résultats.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore pour le moment, j'ai découvert une substance inconnue dans son sang, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est. Enfin pour l'évanouissement c'est moins grave que ce que je croyais, il semblerait qu'il était simplement à bout de force. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus.

- Ok, dans ce cas je vais rentrer, il est tard.

- Euh… Ianto… commença prudemment Tosh.

- Oui ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Euh… non mais...

- A demain alors.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, le capitaine se réveilla, il ne trouva qu'Owen, en train de pratiquer de nouvelles analyses.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il

- A toi de me le dire ! rétorqua le médecin.

- Je me souviens avoir couru après Ianto et ensuite avoir eu une horrible douleur à la tête, c'était dû à quoi ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Tout ce que j'ai pour le moment c'est une substance inconnue dans ton sang, mais à l'heure où je te parle, elle s'est totalement évaporée. Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- Et bien, John m'a injecté quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi. Il m'a parlé de « philtre » qui me ferait retourner avec lui.

- C'est l'excuse que tu comptes donner à coffee boy ? Je serais toi j'en trouverais une autre… et je m'y connais. Dit doucement le médecin sans le regarder.

- Comment ça ? demanda Jack, encore dans les vapes.

- Et bien, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une quelconque drogue qui t'as fait coucher avec lui ? rétorqua-t-il en le regardant cette fois. Franchement, même un enfant trouverait de meilleures excuses. J'ai beau ne pas toujours être tendre envers Ianto, il ne méritait pas ça. Quand même, pour le coup je trouve que tu as été loin. J'ai cessé de douter lorsque vous vous êtes installés ensemble, mais là…

- Et bien quoi ?! Vas 'y, finis donc ta phrase ! « Mais là… t'es un bel enfoiré » c'est ça ? Le jour où je me suis installé avec Ianto c'était bien parce que c'était sérieux et que je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui dans mon lit et pour partager ma vie en général ! Je ne l'ai pas trompé, d'accord ? J'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui me dises ce genre de choses ! John m'a drogué, j'ai eu beau lutter, c'était comme si une autre personne contrôlait mon corps.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon calme-toi. Il te faut du repos. Et… je te crois, ca va. Vu ta réaction, j'ai plus aucun doute, mais bon t'es pas non plus obligé de me sauter à la gorge, je suis seulement honnête. La substance inconnue c'est sûrement la drogue dont tu m'as parlé et ta fatigue extrême, et bien je me suis trompé alors, ce ne serait pas… l'exercice physique… mais plutôt que tu aies lutté et complètement épuisé tes forces. Je fais un rapport complet avec les dernières analyses et je te l'apporte, en attendant tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Où est Ianto ?

- Tu dois te reposer.

- Réponds-moi ! Il n'est pas resté ?

- Et bien… non, se décida-t-il après hésitation. Il a emmené John dans les voûtes, je crois qu'il l'a enfermé avec Janet. Et quand il est remonté nous voir, il a juste demandé si je savais ce que tu avais eu, après ça il a dit qu'il rentrait chez lui.

- Très bien, merci Owen.

- Pas de quoi, mais euh… conseil de médecin… et d'homme… tu ferais peut-être mieux de lui donner du temps, histoire qu'il réfléchisse et remette tout en place. Il est très costaud et m'a vraiment bluffé mais ce n'est pas un surhomme. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de t'en faire pour lui, mais il faut qu'il comprenne et qu'il me pardonne, pour ça je dois le voir. A demain, rentres chez toi te reposer.

Du côté du gallois, les choses sont plus mouvementées. En effet, ne parvenant pas à se décider à rentrer chez lui, chez « eux », il déambula un certain temps. Puis, souhaitant se poser, il entra dans un bar, où une jolie jeune fille l'accosta quelques minutes après son entrée. Elle lui parla de sa mine triste, l'alluma sans retenue et après plusieurs verres, alors qu'Ianto et elle ne tenaient pas l'alcool, ils se levèrent en titubant et quittèrent l'établissement bras-dessus bras-dessous. C'est pourquoi, à l'instant où Jack a ouvert les yeux, Ianto, lui, se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. La bagatelle déjà accompli et sa « compagne » de la nuit profondément endormie, il ressenti une étrange sensation qui quelques secondes après se transforma en dégoût de lui-même, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi ce sentiment s'abattait sur lui comme un coup de tonnerre. Il s'habilla et quitta l'hôtel.

Sur le chemin le ramenant chez lui, et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le capitaine ressentait quelque chose d'anormal. ****Sans doute l'appréhension. Comment vais-je pouvoir le convaincre ? J'ai bien lu l'amour et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux quand je me suis écroulait, il m'aime encore, tout ne peut pas s'être arrêté comme ça. Tu n'as pas finit de souffrir John, je te rendrais cent fois ce que tu viens de nous faire subir, je le promets !** **Le temps de ces quelques sombres pensées et Jack pénétra dans leur appartement. Il su tout de suite qu'Ianto n'y était pas.

- Où es-tu Ianto, où es-tu ?? dit-il pour lui-même, tout en s'installant dans le fauteuil. Et prenant une photo d'eux entre ses mains, il ajouta : Pardon mon amour, pardon. J'aurais dû t'écouter, croire en ton mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne pensais plus qu'à Gray et je me croyais invincible ! La vérité c'est que je ne le suis pas, il a trouvé le seul moyen de me détruire.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est qu'Ianto se trouvait juste derrière la porte, la culpabilité et la colère le rongeant. Il ignorait sur quel pied il allait danser et ce fût donc à pas de loup qu'il entra. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, plus encore que lorsqu'il a surpris John et Jack dans le hangar. Son compagnon, l'homme pour qui il était prêt à tous les sacrifices, toutes les folies, était assis dans le fauteuil et pleurait, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu pleuré. Lorsque ce dernier leva le nez pour regarder qui avait passé la porte, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Ianto se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'endroit où venait de s'enfermer Ianto, mais se rendit compte que la porte était verrouillée.

- Ianto, Ian, mon amour, écoute-moi je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! dit-il à travers la porte. Je t'aime Ian, tu m'entends, je t'aime et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort ! J'ai aimé au cours de ma longue vie et on sait tout les deux que j'aimerais encore après toi, mais rien, tu entends, rien ne viendra surpasser ce que je ressens à présent. Bon dieu Ianto, je n'étais pas consentant ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Finit-il par hurler.

A cet instant, Ianto ouvrit la porte et en passant devant Jack, sans un regard, il lui répondit :

- Si vous ne voulez pas que votre petit copain finisse en miettes, vous devriez aller le sortir de cellule. Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Sur ces belles paroles, le gallois entra dans la chambre et sans se retourner la ferma, avant de la verrouiller. Sous le choc, l'immortel ne trouva rien à répondre, il se contenta d'ouvrir le placard et de prendre une couverture et un oreiller, avant de s'allonger dans le fauteuil. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais avait besoin de rester dans cet appartement, à quelques mètres de l'homme qu'il aime. Et c'est dans cette position que le trouva Ianto, au milieu de la nuit, après qu'il se soit décidé à quitter la chambre car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cependant, il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'y renfermer à nouveau.

Le lendemain, il attendit que Jack ait quitté l'appartement pour le Hub, pour sortir de la chambre et se préparer à rejoindre à son tour la base. Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir fini son café, il se trouvait déjà sur la place faisant face à l'office de tourisme. Personne, à part Jack, n'était encore arrivé et à peine avait-il passait la porte qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction du bureau du Capitaine. Il le vit, dans la même position que la veille, mais cette fois dans sa chaise de bureau. Rapidement il prépara une tasse de café et la lui apporta. Lorsque Jack le vit, il espérait encore que ce café fût le signe d'un début de pardon, mais en regardant dans les yeux de son compagnon – car pour lui, il n'était en aucune façon question de séparation – il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un acte professionnel, sans arrière-pensée.

- Ian… tenta-t-il d'amorcer

- Oui Monsieur, auriez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il en évitant de le regarder et en ayant l'air détaché.

- Arrêtes ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Arrêtez quoi Capitaine ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée, malgré la douleur grandissante.

- Cet air froid et détaché, tu ne me feras pas croire que les sentiments s'envolent en une fraction de seconde.

- En effet, je ne vous le ferais pas croire mais avec un peu d'aide, ils finiront par ne plus avoir le choix. Je vous ai annoté tout les dossiers, ils ne vous restent qu'à y jeter un œil et à les signer.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une traite, retenant sa respiration pour échapper aux phéromones…

C'est le moment que choisi Owen pour faire son entrée. Ianto en profita pour s'éclipser avant que Jack ne le retienne, il n'aurait pas fallu quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne craque. C'est fou ce qu'il lui manque déjà ! Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la zone médicale avec le café du médecin, l'air de rien.

- Alors, qu'ont donné tes analyses ? demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détacher.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Sourcilla Owen avec un sourire.

- Ben, c'est le patron, faut bien qu'on soit sûr qu'il est apte pour ce boulot, on a trop besoin de lui pour les missions.

- « On » hein ? Et pour les missions ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt « J'ai trop besoin de lui » ? Ianto, je l'ai enguirlandé hier soir, moi le coureur, parce que je trouve que ce qu'il t'a fait est dégueulasse ! Seulement il m'a bien remis à ma place. Je le crois sincère quand il dit que John l'a drogué et que ça a altéré ses capacités, un peu comme le GHB mais version amélioré, sinon il s'en serait vite débarrassé. Les analyses que j'ai effectuées corroborent ses dires. Et son évanouissement est dû au fait qu'il n'avait plus de forces !

- Tu m'étonnes, ça en demande beaucoup de me prendre pour un con ! répondit Ianto, acerbe.

- Non Ian, tu ne comprends pas. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de ce poison. C'est ça qui a pompé toute son énergie. Ca et la course-poursuite pour te rattraper. Je suis formel. Ce qu'ils ont fait, enfin… ce genre de choses, ça te dope normalement, là il s'est vidé complètement. Il lui a fallu trop de temps pour le combattre, sinon rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, enfin à me faire à vous deux, mais aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de te regarder droit dans les yeux et de te demander de lui faire confiance. Il t'aime, pour de vrai. Et même si tu parviens à lui pardonner, ce que j'espère vraiment, je doute que lui parviennes un jour à se pardonner. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de toi et que tu as besoin de lui.

- …

- Bon maintenant il est évident que si tu répètes quoique ce soit de cette conversation, à qui que ce soit, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Conclua-t-il.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire au gallois, qui, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de répondre, quitta la zone médicale pour rejoindre l'office de tourisme. ****De là au moins je pourrais réfléchir. ** **Au passage il salua Tosh et lui apporta sa tasse de café. Gwen devait sans doute encore profiter un peu de Rhys. ****Grand bien lui en fasse. ****

Toute la matinée il s'occupa des visiteurs, ainsi que des pensionnaires. A cette occasion, il eût droit aux phrases assassines de John, qui le confortèrent dans sa décision. Et c'est à l'instant où il voulut rejoindre Jack pour lui parler qu'une alerte retentit. Puis tout se passa très vite : plusieurs bombes explosèrent… John, toujours John. C'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent, après s'être tous extirpés des décombres, que Gray était vivant et qu'il avait fait échapper l'agent du temps de sa cellule. D'autres évènements se succédèrent, amenant le chaos à Cardiff, et Jack à avant même la fondation de ville. C'est aussi dans ce désastre que survint la plus grande catastrophe jamais connue par l'équipe de Torchwood 3 : la mort d'Owen et Tosh, en héros. Le temps avait manqué à Ianto et Jack pour une explication et cette fois, ce fût l'envie et le dégoût qui retardèrent, une fois de plus, l'affrontement.

_Aperçu du chapitre 6 : « __Pendant plusieurs minutes, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volait dans cette chambre. Puis Jack fit le premier pas… »_


	6. Réconciliation et Aveu

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

_« Le temps avait manqué à Ianto et Jack pour une explication et cette fois, ce fût l'envie et le dégoût qui retardèrent, une fois de plus, l'affrontement. »_

CHAPITRE 6 : 

Une fois les affaires de leurs défunts collègues rangées, l'enregistrement d'adieu de Tosh visionnée, Gwen rentra rejoindre Rhys, elle avait besoin de le sentir prés d'elle, plus que jamais. L'atmosphère était pesante, la plupart des ordinateurs avaient cessé de ronronner et Ianto dût préparer deux cafés « remonte moral » qui, pour cette fois, ne fonctionneraient sûrement pas. En arrivant au bureau de Jack, il trouva la porte ouverte, les lumières éteintes. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la trappe était ouverte. Alors il décida de toute verrouiller et de rejoindre le capitaine, seul comptait la présence de l'autre à cet instant, le passé, l'avenir, plus rien de tout ça n'existait.

- Jack, dit-il doucement pour signaler sa présence. Il ne reçut qu'un faible grognement pour réponse, provenant du lit de fortune.

Une fois parvenue au lit, il s'y assit et découvrit l'immortel allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné de l'autre côté, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il entendit cependant des reniflements, preuve qu'il tentait de pleurer en silence, oubliant que dans ce réduit étroit tous les bruits sont multipliés par cent. Doucement, tendrement, presque comme si en le touchant il aurait été capable de le briser, tellement il le sentait fragile, Ianto serra Jack contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pût. Le capitaine se tourna alors vers lui et il pût voir de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'est ainsi que presque sauvagement ils s'embrassèrent, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait pour la dernière fois.

- J'ai besoin de toi…

- Je sais Jack, je sais… répondit Ianto en essuyant les dernières larmes.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jack tente une approche plus intime.

- Jack non… souffla Ianto entre deux baisers, s'il te plaît.

- Ian, je t'en prie, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me repousse pas, implora-t-il à son oreille.

Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, dans la précipitation, comme si cette action était leur seul moyen de survie. Durant l'acte ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot, et n'en prononcèrent pas plus après. Trop épuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Au petit matin c'est seul que Jack se réveilla. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et remonta pour voir si son compagnon était dans les parages. Il ne le trouva pas et se mit à penser qu'il avait rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que du café était préparé dans la cuisine et qu'il était encore chaud, puisque la cafetière était resté allumé exprès. Il se servit et, avec un sourire, il trempa les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Ianto eut le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller avant de se préparer un café. En effet, de peur que le capitaine ne se réveille et le rejoigne, il n'avait pas pris de café à la base. Cette nuit lui avait fait du bien, il s'était retrouvé dans un autre monde, comme à chaque fois qu'il se livrait entièrement à Jack, mais le réveil avait été difficile. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de parler à Jack au sujet de la fille d'une nuit. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient laissé aller tout les deux à leur instinct. ****Pas mieux que des bêtes**.** **** Il s'en voulait… Sur le moment, par fierté et bêtise, il s'était dit que le tromper c'était le moyen idéal de le faire souffrir, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais aujourd'hui, il se trouvait stupide et se sentait sale. Alors il était resté là, toute la journée, assis dans son canapé, devant la télévision. Il réfléchissait, se demandant s'il devait parler à Jack, comment celui-ci réagirait.

De son côté, Jack se posait dix milles questions. ****Peut-être que j'ai rêvé ? Non ce n'est pas possible, il était là et nous avons... Cela signifie-t-il qu'il m'a pardonné ? Mais alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu me voir ? Il regrette peut-être… Je devrais aller le voir… non, je dois le laisser seul… ». **Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il se décida. Il prit son manteau et quitta le Hub, marchant lentement, hésitant toujours. Finalement, ses pas le menèrent à l'appartement, leur appartement, alors il entra. Il trouva Ianto endormi dans le canapé. Délicatement, il l'emmena dans le lit. Le sommeil ne venant pas, après l'avoir longuement observé, il s'installa devant la télé. Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il entendit hurler. Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit Ianto se débattre dans le lit, visiblement en plein cauchemar. Il lui parla d'abord calmement, pour le calmer, mais voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il le secoua durement et Ianto ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Merci mon dieu. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu m'as fait peur. J't'ai entendu hurler, tu faisais un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, ca va ? répondit Jack en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui, oui ca va.

En disant ça, Ianto voulut se lever mais Jack l'en empêcha.

- Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part. Tu es au bord de l'épuisement…

- Chacun son tour, s'entendit-il répondre de manière acerbe, sans avoir pu se contrôler.

- Tu m'en veux hein ? Tu ne me pardonneras pas facilement… comprit Jack en mettant une distance entre eux. Je vais te laisser dormir, finit-il par dire en se levant.

- Non… cria Ianto, je… reste s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler.

- Bien sûr.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volait dans cette chambre. Puis Jack fit le premier pas…

- Je t'écoute Ianto, tu voulais me parler. Dit-il doucement, craignant déjà qu'il soit question de rupture et de regret quant à la nuit passée.

- Et bien voilà, je…

- Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

- Euh… je… oui, c'est exactement ça, je regrette, je…

Ce fût trop pour Jack qui se leva, mais avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Ianto repris :

- J'ai été stupide, je ne pensais qu'à te faire du mal et coucher avec elle a été ma seule idée. Je voulais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, tu vois. C'est très gamin comme réaction et je… enfin voilà, ce soir là je ne savais plus ce que je faisais tu sais, je me sens sale… Je… je comprendrais que tu t'en ailles, mais je ne voulais pas te le cacher.

- Attends, de quoi tu parles là Ian ? Il ne s'agit pas de la nuit dernière ? répondit un Jack complètement perdu.

- Euh… ben non… pourquoi ? Tu as cru que je regrettais la nuit passée ? Enfin tu es fou ! J'avais besoin de toi, autant que tu as eu besoin de moi… Je… J'aurais toujours besoin de toi Jack. Je voulais qu'on se parle, je voulais tout arranger, je ne supportais plus l'idée de te perdre, et puis tout s'est accéléré jusqu'à… enfin tu sais…

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jack se jeta sur lui, visiblement très soulagé et heureux.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Réussi à demander Ianto entre deux assauts.

- Il m'est difficile de t'imaginer dans d'autres bras, mais je l'ai bien mérité…

- Non justement ! cria presque Ianto, tout en le retournant pour prendre le dessus. Tu n'étais pas responsable, tu n'as pas arrêté de me le dire mais je me suis borné et… je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, tout est fini maintenant, on est ensemble et plus personne ne pourra nous faire de mal, plus maintenant.

On entendit plus cette nuit là que des gémissements et des cris de pur plaisir. Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent leur appartement main dans la main, le sourire retrouvé. En entrant dans la base, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver John assis devant un ordinateur. Ianto préféra se réfugier dans la cuisine. En quelques heures seulement, il avait tué Jack, drogué Jack, couché avec Jack, pour finalement sauvé la vie de Jack… Peut-être tenait-il sincèrement à lui ? Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il tolérerait sa présence, le laissait vivre était bien suffisant.

La matinée passa rapidement, Jack enfermait dans son bureau tentait de convaincre une fois encore John qu'il devait quitter la terre et qu'il ne retournerait pas avec lui. Ce fût chose difficile, mais finalement l'agent du temps quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, au plus grand soulagement des trois membres de Torchwood.

Les missions se succédèrent plusieurs jours durant, leur permettant de ne pas trop penser à Tosh et Owen… Puis Jack eut l'obligation de quitter Gwen et Ianto quelques heures, le temps pour lui de retrouver son docteur et de sauver une nouvelle fois le monde. Ianto s'inquiétait : Et si Jack préférait rester auprès de son docteur ? La peur qu'il avait décelé dans ses réactions, dans ses mots, promettaient une nouvelle période bien sombre, beaucoup trop rapprochée de la précédente à son goût. Non-content de faire face aux daleks, ils durent aussi faire face à une énième apparition de John. Et oui, encore lui, quelques semaines après les avoir laissé en paix, il avait suffi du départ de Jack pour qu'il saute sur l'occasion de les importuner encore.

- Alors, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il un sourire difficile à déchiffrer sur les lèvres.

- Ca allait mieux quand tu n'étais pas là. Répondit Gwen, du tac au tac.

- Ouh ce n'est pas gentil ça.

- Tu permets mais on a un monde à sauver !

Durant cette « conversation » Ianto était resté en retrait, se remémorant les derniers événements. « Jack n'est pas là alors laisse-nous bosser en paix tu veux » entendit-il sortir de la bouche de Gwen. Puis soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux projetés contre un mur.

- Et si je faisais plutôt en sorte que ce gentil dalek vienne à bout de vous deux, une bonne fois pour toute ? Hein ? Vous ne seriez plus dans mes pattes, enfin… Jack n'aurait plus rien qui le retiendrait ici, ça me semble un très bon plan, pas vous ? Conclua-t-il dans un rire machiavélique.

_Aperçu du chapitre 7 : « __- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens, tu as déjà tout compris hein ? Depuis longtemps je me demande ce qu'il te trouve, c'est vrai tu es pourtant quelconque… enfin tu ne le mérites pas… du coup m'est venu l'idée de voir par moi-même. Si tu veux te débattre, moi ça me dérange pas, mais tu te feras plus de mal, c'est toi qui voit. »_


	7. Monstruosité et Amour

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

_« - Et si je faisais plutôt en sorte que ce gentil dalek vienne à bout de vous deux, une bonne fois pour toute ? Hein ? Vous ne seriez plus dans mes pattes, enfin… Jack n'aurait plus rien qui le retiendrait ici, ça me semble un très bon plan, pas vous ? Conclua-t-il dans un rire machiavélique. »_

CHAPITRE 7 : 

Trop occupé de son côté, Jack ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui se tramait au centre. En parlant du Hub… retrouvons Gwen et Ianto, assommés et attachés. Ils n'en menaient pas large… Seul le retour de Jack pourrait les sauver…

- Bon, je m'ennuie là moi, allez réveillez-vous ! dit John, en leur jetant un seau d'eau.

- Ah voilà, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser tous les trois… Franchement, je vous pensais quand même plus résistant, je suis déçu, je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce que je voulais…

- J'n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu faisais ça… Enfin toi tu dis que c'est pour récupérer Jack, qu'après cette tragédie il te reviendra, mais tu te trompes, tu connais mal l'être humain et tu connais très mal le capitaine Harkness. Personnellement, j'imagine deux solutions, tu veux que je te les expose ?

- Mais vas 'y je t'en prie, je suis curieux de savoir !! répondit l'agent du temps d'une façon trop joyeuse pour être sincère.

- Bien, alors… Soit Jack restera sur Terre pour continuer d'aider les humains malgré tout et reformera une équipe, ce qu'il a déjà fait… Soit il quittera cette planète, comme tu l'imagines c'est vrai, mais dans ma vision des choses il ne fait que partir, il ne revient pas avec toi. Il a changé depuis votre histoire, alors d'accord je l'ai pas connu avant, mais le Jack Harkness que j'ai devant moi tous les jours que dieu fait est très loin de celui que tu nous as décris au fur et à mesure de tes « apparitions », compris joli cœur ??

Ce petit monologue lui valu une claque magistrale : la vérité fait mal ! C'est une leçon que John semble avoir du mal à encaisser…

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes sauver vos vies ?? En me mettant en colère ?! Pareil que pour la résistance, Jack dit que je vous sous-estime, il se trompe, je vous surestime.

- Allons John, tu crois vraiment que nous tuer te le rendra ? Tu ne te réalises pas qu'on ne le retient pas ? S'il veut partir, il est libre ! On ne le tient pas en laisse à ce que je sache… S'il reste c'est qu'il le veut bien, et pas seulement pour nous… sinon il serait reparti depuis bien longtemps sans s'éterniser et fonder plusieurs équipes à la suite… Réfléchis bien, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Intervint Ianto.

- Mais bien sûr que vous le tenez en laisse ! Oh bien sûr, vous ne le reconnaîtrez pas, vous n'en avez peut-être même pas conscience, mais sa place est ailleurs ! Il était bien plus heureux avant, plus libre, plus insouciant…

- Plus inconscient aussi, non ? Rétorqua le gallois. Ecoutes John, je peux t'assurer que je te comprends mais…

- Oh non tu ne me comprends pas, tu ne me connais même pas ! Alors tais-toi ! hurla l'agent du temps.

- Si je te comprends, plus que tu ne le crois, plus que tu ne le voudrais… Je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir à cause du fameux Capitaine Jack Harkness… tu sais combien de conquêtes il a eu, ne serait-ce que ces trois derniers mois ? Il ne m'est pas fidèle à moi non plus, il ne l'est envers personne. Alors oui je te comprends. Seulement, à la différence de toi, j'ai appris à l'accepter. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, j'ai appris à recevoir tout ce que Jack m'offre et ça sans en attendre plus, ça évite les déceptions et la douleur… ces deux sentiments m'ont accompagné trop longtemps.

John écoutait attentivement… il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le croire, Jack était fidèle, durant tout le temps de leur relation il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Pendant ce temps, Gwen n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle apprenait… Bien sûr Jack est un coureur et elle le savait, mais elle pensait que leur installation aurait calmé ses ardeurs…

- Bien joué Tea Boy, tu as failli m'avoir… Mais je ne te crois pas ! Jack ne m'a jamais trompé moi… peut-être que tu ne le satisfais pas totalement…

- Tu n'as jamais douté ? Pas même une seule microseconde qu'il puisse avoir des aventures dans ton dos ? répliqua Ianto, un sourcil levé.

John tourna les talons et se réfugia dans le bureau de Jack… Alors Gwen en profita…

- Ianto… je…

- Il est fidèle Gwen, j'ai fait ça pour nous faire gagner du temps… quand je pense que c'est peut-être la fin du monde, on n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus…

- C'est sûr… euh… je voulais… te dire… que…

- Accouche avant qu'il revienne s'il te plaît, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Et bien… je… je suis très heureuse de travailler et d'être ami avec toi tu sais. On a souvent des passes difficiles mais sans t'en rendre compte, par ta gentillesse, ton calme, ta discrétion à toute épreuve, tu sais toujours apaiser l'atmosphère… 'fin voilà, c'est le moment ou jamais de te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais.

- Arrêtes ça, on dirait un discours d'adieu… aies confiance en Jack, il va arriver, je le sens…

Sur ces mots, John réapparu, le sourire aux lèvres… Visiblement, il a trouvé une idée très amusante.

- Bon, je viens de prendre une décision… alors voilà Gwen, je t'offre un moment de répit.

- ??

- C'n'est pourtant pas compliqué, Ianto et moi allons te laisser un petit moment, mais pas de bêtise ou je devrais me fâcher. Dit-il tout en attrapant Ianto.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ?? John ?? Pourriture, lâche-le. Hurla Gwen.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint… John emmena Ianto dans le bureau de Jack, avant de le faire descendre par la trappe.

- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens, tu as déjà tout compris hein ? Depuis longtemps je me demande ce qu'il te trouve, c'est vrai tu es pourtant quelconque… enfin tu ne le mérites pas… du coup m'est venu l'idée de voir par moi-même. Si tu veux te débattre, moi ça me dérange pas, mais tu te feras plus de mal, c'est toi qui voit.

John poussa Ianto sur l'ancien lit du Capitaine, triste lit synonyme de douleur à présent… d'abord après la dispute parce qu'il est le symbole d'une nuit où, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et maintenant pour… Les mains de l'agent du temps se posèrent sur ses joues, puis il l'embrassa violemment.

- Ouais, pas mal… mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstine à rester avec toi. Il m'en faut plus…

Les gestes suivant les mots, il se mit à ôter les boutons de la chemise un par un. Il se mit à embrasser son coup, son torse, parcelle de peau après parcelle de peau… Ianto ne pouvait rien faire, quand soudain tout se mit à bouger... un tremblement de terre pile au bon moment ! A croire que les miracles existent vraiment ! Ianto fût donc soulager, mais cela passa bien vite car quelques secondes plus tard, tout était redevenu normal, y compris John qui ne semblait pas démordre de son idée, à en croire son regard.

- Bon, et si on reprenait là où on en était ?!

Le dégoût monta peu à peu en Ianto, à tel point qu'il fini par imposer l'image du capitaine à son esprit pour calmer sa nausée et ses battements cardiaques. Durant son relâchement, il ne sentit pas que John ne le touchait plus. Il n'entendait plus que la voix de Jack qui l'appelait… Cette voix… irréelle ? Trop proche, trop vraie… il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surprenant l'immortel qui le pensait évanoui.

- Jack… comment ?

- J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, j'ai fait au plus vite… il… il ne t'a…

- Non Jack… enfin quand je me suis « absenté » peut-être mais… se détaillant il ne remarqua que la chemise déboutonnée… apparemment non, j'ai toujours mon pantalon, il n'a pas eu le temps, tu es arrivé à temps. Où est-il ? demanda-t-il finalement, s'affolant.

La capitaine baissa les yeux, honteux. Ianto lui releva le visage et c'est alors qu'il le vit… étendu au sol… gisant dans une marre de sang. Aidé par Jack il se leva et monta l'échelle. Arrivé dans le bureau de Jack, il retrouva Gwen. Echangeant un sourire avec le gallois, elle déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer rassurer Rhys. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la base. Ianto s'approcha de la baie vitrée et s'y appuya. Quelques secondes plus tard, il senti des bras protecteurs lui enserré la taille. Avec un sourire radieux, il se laissa aller contre le torse de Jack. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils ne parlent.

- Je vais m'occuper de John, décréta le leader de Torchwood. Pendant ce temps là, si tu nous faisais de ton fabuleux café ?

- Avec plaisir, et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- D'accord, allez ouste, répondit Jack en lui claquant une fesse après que le gallois se soit retourné pour partir.

Un dernier coup d'œil joueur et chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Un quart d'heure après, ils rentrèrent chez eux. A peine entré, l'immortel se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Ianto avait besoin d'effacer toute trace de John de son corps et ça passé par là : que Jack se le « réapproprie » ! Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour longuement, savourant les retrouvailles, discutant par intermittence…

_Aperçu du chapitre 8 : « __D'ailleurs faudrait faire des examens plus poussés pour connaître l'âge exact du fœtus. »_


	8. Bébé et Mission

_**DES SEPARATIONS QUI RAPPROCHENT…**_

Bon alors, bien sûr, les personnages et certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées sur certains événements qu'ils pourraient vivre… Beaucoup d'idées ont d'ores-et-déjà été développées et je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui trouveraient des ressemblances avec d'autres écrits.

Bonne Lecture !

« Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour longuement, savourant les retrouvailles, discutant par intermittence… »

CHAPITRE 8 :

1 mois était passé depuis cet épisode…

Jack et Ianto se sentaient mieux que jamais ensemble, étaient de plus en plus proches… Quant à Gwen, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée de travailler avec un couple : l'un finit les phrases de l'autre, etc.…

- Jack, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda une énième fois Ianto, à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui, lui répondit l'immortel en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu m'as fait peur… Ca fait 10min que tu rends tout ce que tu as dans l'estomac, tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

Tout en parlant, ils s'installèrent dans le lit : Ianto calait dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Martha passe nous voir après-demain, je lui demanderais de m'examiner. C'est sûrement qu'une indigestion.

- Ouais, ce ne serait pas étonnant en même temps, vu tout ce que tu ingurgites ces derniers jours ! Le taquina Ianto.

- J'ignore comment je dois le prendre… Je mange convenablement, comme avant.

- Oh, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui remplit le frigo, je vois la différence… d'ailleurs là aussi, finit-il en tapotant le ventre de Jack.

- C'est ça, plains-toi, tu les aimes mes poignées d'amour… répondit Jack en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre les lèvres de Ianto toutefois, celui-ci plaqua sa main sur sa bouche demandeuse…

- J'ai bien souvent du mal à résister à un baiser… mais là, par pitié… va te brosser les dents ! Rigola-t-il franchement.

- Ah c'est comme ça… attends que je revienne. Dit-il en retournant en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, ses yeux avaient une ombre taquine, aguicheuse qu'Ianto décrypta immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'à 3h du matin qu'ils s'endormirent. Gwen aurait à faire l'ouverture de l'office et devrait se servir sa première tasse de café… comme souvent ce mois-ci. La journée passa rapidement entre chasses aux weevils et pauses coquines…. La faille était assez calme pour le leur permettre ! Tout comme elle leur permettait de rester à 3, aucun d'eux n'étant prêt à accueillir de nouveaux collègues.

C'est dans cette atmosphère paisible, complice, qu'arriva Martha Jones. Passant la porte de l'office de tourisme, elle retrouva Ianto. Une fois une accolade chaleureuse donnée, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

- Martha, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de te voir.

- A moi aussi Ianto, à moi aussi. Alors comment ca va ? demanda-t-elle, une autre question lui trottant dans la tête.

- Ca va très bien, à tout point de vue ! Il est… enfin c'est génial ! Mais j'aurais un service à te demander…

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute…

- Ben voilà, Jack m'inquiète depuis quelques jours… il a des sautes d'humeurs, bon rien d'inhabituel venant du capitaine tu me diras, rigola-t-il. Mais il en a plus que d'habitude tu vois, et avant-hier il n'a rien pu garder dans l'estomac, il a tout rendu… il mange également plus que d'habitude c'est vrai… Alors si tu pouvais l'examiner, ça me rassurerait.

- Evidemment, ce sera avec plaisir !

- Il m'a bien dit qu'il attendait ton arrivée, mais tu vois c'était peut-être juste pour éviter que j'insiste pour qu'il aille voir un médecin…

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?? Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas fait de bilan ?

- Euh bah Owen nous en avait fait un à tous… il y a pas mal de temps c'est vrai…

- Alors je vais vous en faire passer un, ça marche ?

- Merci beaucoup !

C'est ainsi que la journée fût consacré aux bilans de santé. Tout se passa pour le mieux, rien à signaler chez Gwen, ni chez Ianto… le seul point négatif se trouvait chez Jack… ses résultats montraient un petit souci que Martha n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Le scanner étant hors-service depuis un mois et l'immortel n'en avait pas fait sa priorité. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait sermonné à ce sujet car bien qu'ils n'aient pas de médecin, Ianto lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un scanner. C'est donc dans l'inquiétude qu'ils attendirent les résultats de la prise de sang du Capitaine.

Durant l'attente, il y eut 2 chasses aux weevils… la dernière ayant failli coûter la vie de Jack, qui par la faute d'un vertige s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture. Ianto, heureusement, était intervenu à temps. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne furent blessé, mais Ianto insista pour qu'il se repose. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux dans le bureau de Jack, toute l'après-midi. Martha en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Gwen et pour se mettre au parfum de ce qui se passait en ce moment à Torchwood. Evidemment, Gwen n'omis aucun fait de la vie de Jack et Ianto qu'elle connaissait.

La soirée passa tranquillement, ils dînèrent tous les 5, Rhys les ayant rejoint. Martha s'éclipsa cependant rapidement, la présence de deux couples n'étant pas toujours facile à supporter.

Le lendemain, les réponses aux questions que tous se posaient sur l'état de santé du leader arrivèrent. Le médecin voulut parler à Jack seul, mais celui-ci décréta que de toute façon son compagnon saurait tout, alors autant qu'il soit présent. Gwen se sentit un peu mise à l'écart par cette réaction mais en profita pour appeler son mari.

- Alors Martha ?! S'impatientait Ianto. Jack lui prit la main.

- Deux secondes, répondit-elle en étudiant les résultats. Bon voilà. Ce n'est pas grave, enfin à mes yeux, mais ça dépendra de votre réaction.

- Accouche… quémanda gentiment mais fermement Jack.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura-t-elle.

Il leur suffit d'une seconde pour comprendre. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis s'étreignirent, heureux de la nouvelle, bien qu'effrayés.

- Ils ont dû se tromper d'échantillon… c'est pas possible autrement… c'est les résultats d'une femme enceinte…

- Quoi ?!

- Bah, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fichu, on dirait bien l'échantillon d'un homme pourtant, mais les résultats sont pas cohérents.

Jack et Ianto rigolèrent puis devant le regard interrogateur de Martha…

- Ils ne sont pas incohérents… dans le futur où je suis né, les hommes peuvent très bien concevoir des enfants… c'est comme ça. Donc ça signifie que je suis enceint… j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gwen ! Avant ça, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ma belle.

- Vas`y.

- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de ma… grossesse… que tu deviennes le médecin de Torchwood, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Euh… je… pour la grossesse c'est d'accord bien sûr, mais euh… pour le poste, je ne peux pas Jack. Ma vie n'est pas à Cardiff, pour le moment je ne peux pas venir vivre ici, mais ta proposition me touche beaucoup. On s'arrangera pour le reste. D'ailleurs faudrait faire des examens plus poussés pour connaître l'âge exact du fœtus.

Un nouvel échange de regard eut lieu entre les deux amants. Jack put voir une pointe de douleur dans les yeux d'Ianto. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit… Martha décida de les laisser seuls.

- Hey, regarde-moi bien Ian, il n'y a que toi que j'aime d'accord ? Et puis, ce ne peut-être celui de John… il y a une chose que j'ai omis de te dire sur le voyage que j'ai effectué auprès du docteur, quand on devait sauver la planète de la menace daleks… je suis… mort durant ce voyage… donc le fœtus serait mort lui aussi, poursuivit l'immortel après avoir laissé le temps à Ianto d'encaisser la nouvelle. Ca veut bien dire que la conception s'est faite après ! C'est ton enfant, notre enfant ! Conclua-t-il d'un baiser.

_Aperçu de l'épilogue : « __Tout ce jour-là fût si difficilement supportable, qu'il pensa, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il laisserait la terre dans cette merde sans nom. »_


	9. Epilogue !

EPILOGUE :

Les semaines passèrent, mais toutes furent différentes… Le fait que Jack puisse être enceint avait quelque peu ébranlé Gwen évidemment, mais elle s'était vite remise, pour finalement devenir encore plus maternelle avec les deux hommes de l'équipe. Et puis, ils auraient une expérience à partager…

En effet, tous les enfants de la terre se mirent à prononcer les mêmes phrases, en même temps, comme hypnotisés. C'est ainsi qu'en faisant des recherches, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une mission pour Torchwood, ils découvrirent que tous les enfants de la terre et UN homme faisaient ces choses étranges. Elle décida donc d'aller à sa rencontre et il lui apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. En rentrant à la base, elle se précipita au scanner et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle constata qu'il avait raison. ****Comment ce type pouvait-il le savoir ? Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin… je…****. Ses pensées furent stoppées par l'arrivée de Jack, qui découvrit à son tour la nouvelle.

C'est ainsi que les 4 jours suivants furent consacrés à cette mission et c'est également ainsi que disparut tragiquement Ianto Jones. Dans les bras du Capitaine en pleurs, il lui déclara une dernière fois son amour, avant de s'éteindre, précédant de quelques secondes l'immortel. Tout ce jour-là fût si difficilement supportable, qu'il pensa, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il laisserait la terre dans cette merde sans nom. Au vue de leur ignominie, elle ne méritait pas qu'il agisse, s'était-il dit. Toutefois, Gwen lui avait montré que les enfants innocents, tout comme les parents inconscients de ce qui se tramait, devaient être sauvés. Alors il est intervenu et a sacrifié la dernière part d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

Ce jour-là, le Capitaine Jack Harkness perdit toute raison de rester sur terre. Commençons par son petit-fils qu'il dût sacrifier, puis sa fille qui ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il y eut aussi son collaborateur le plus exemplaire et courageux de tous, doublé d'un amant remarquablement inventif et irrésistible. Et enfin, par-dessus tout, lors de cette mission il perdit l'enfant qu'il portait et qui était le fruit de son amour pour le gallois. Rien, non décidément rien, ne le retenait plus sur terre.

6 mois passèrent cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le courage de partir. Il fit ses adieux à Gwen et Rhys sans se douter de ce que la vie lui préparait.

Ce soir-là, à l'autre bout du pays, dans une clinique, une femme mit au monde un enfant, un fils. Lorsque la sage-femme lui demanda comment ce petit-bout s'appellerait, la patiente répondit sans quitter son fils des yeux :

- Je veux qu'il porte le nom de son père… Jones, Ianto Jones.

Coïncidence, hasard ou destin… difficile de l'expliquer. La vie, peut-être simplement, a voulu qu'il reste toujours sur terre une part de cet homme, remarquablement intelligent et sexy, qui aura su ranimer le cœur de Jack Harkness.


End file.
